


You're Not My Master!

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is determined to have you and to make you call him Master. Can you resist? If so, for how long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Master!

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt 15- Show you're Master what he's been missing

You’re Not My Master!

 

“For fuck’s sake Crowley, just help!” I cry, glaring at the chained Crowley.

“Why should I? You all kidnapped me, tried to turn me human and now you have me chained to a chair!” He shouts.

I have to admit, when he puts it like that it is hard to argue with him.

“Look, how about we make a deal then?” I sigh, leaning on the table.

His eyes flick to my cleavage that he can see due to the way I’m leaning and I suddenly feel very worried about a deal.

“Okay. Three names for one kiss.” He smirks.

“Six.” I say with a frown.

I suppose a kiss won’t hurt but I’m going to make damn sure it’s worth it.

“Four but I want a proper kiss, no little peck.” He smirks.

“Five.” I growl, glaring at him.

“Fine but I want a kiss as well as the kiss to seal the deal.” He says looking smug.

I growl at him as I grit my teeth. Son of a bitch knew exactly what I was thinking!

“Fine!” I grind out.

“Come here then pet.” He grins.

“Don’t start with me, Crowley, or I’ll punch your nose afterwards.” I growl.

“Might be worth it.” He grins, looking at me from head to toe with a smug smirk.

I bite my lip as I walk in front of him. I have a bad feeling about this but I don’t know why. It’s just one kiss, it couldn’t be too bad. Could it? I lean down at the waist, placing my hands on his shoulders as I lean close. He suddenly grabs my waistband and tugs me down. I have to straddle his lap or we’d both fall over, which would hurt. He grins at me and I open my mouth to yell at him. Suddenly his mouth is on mine. I gasp as he kisses me, licking along the seam of my lips until I open for him.  
I try to remember who he is, what he is, but he’s a damn good kisser. I end up melting into him and moaning as he tastes every part of my mouth. My tongue tangles with his and he growls, pulling and pushing my waistband so I’m riding him. I whimper into his mouth as my soaked core rubs over his huge erection and I wish we weren’t wearing any clothes. Eventually we pull apart for air and I gasp as I realise how aroused I am.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Crowley whispers as I go to stand up.

“W…what?” I pant, trying to get my brain to work again.

“That was just to seal the deal. Now, give your Master the real kiss.” He smirks.

“You are NOT my Master!” I snap.

He just grins at me and then pulls me close for another mind blowing kiss. I moan as he makes me ride him faster and it causes just the right amount of friction on my clit from the zippers of both trousers. He bites my bottom lip and I gasp, giving him entrance to my mouth. He completely dominates the kiss and I’m lost in the pleasure that’s shooting through my body from my clit. His hands move to my hips and he digs his fingers in as he moves me. I cry out into his mouth as a climax suddenly claims me.  
My vision flashes white as I drop my head back, breaking the kiss as I moan my orgasm. He kisses down my neck as the world disappears. He nudges the collar of my top to the side and bites down on my collarbone, making me cry out. He kisses down the gap my low cut top leaves to the seam of my breasts. My hands wind in his hair as my orgasm climbs higher. The feel of his beard scratching my skin just adds to my pleasure and makes me even needier. I’m moving my hips on my own now.  
“See, doesn’t your Master look after you?” Crowley whispers in my ear as I come back down.

“You’re not my fucking master.” I snap breathlessly, dropping my head on his shoulder as I pant for air.

“You’ll call me Master eventually.” Crowley says smugly.

I glare at him as I stand up, desperately trying to ignore the wet patch I now have on my jeans. I tap the piece of paper I ‘d placed on the table earlier and he scribbles five names down. I grab the paper and then slap Crowley round his smug face.

“That’s for being a slimy bastard in the first place.” I snap.

I spin around and stomp from the room, knowing I’m being childish but not caring. I never expected him to be able to make me feel those things.

“Definitely worth it.” I hear Crowley mutter as I leave the room.

I place the list on the table for Sam when the guys get back and head to the showers, planning on setting mine to ice cold.

 

 

“Fuck!” I cry as a knife slashes into my arm.

“Mm, I’m gonna enjoy tasting you.” The vamp that just slashed me grins.

“You’ll die before that.” I snap.

We begin circling each other but I’m already injured. There were more vampires than I thought and I’m on my own. I can’t call Cas either because he’s not listening to me at the moment. I think of Crowley for a second but shake my head to clear his image. Like he’d help me even if I did ask. The vamp dives at me before I can even register he’s moving. He knocks me down and aims his fangs at my neck. I cry out and use all my strength to push his head away but I know my arms are going to fail.  
I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel it’s breath on my neck. I’m going to die and there’s nothing I can do about it. Suddenly the wait on me is gone. I open my eyes in time to see the vamp’s head go flying as Crowley slices through its neck. I keep forgetting he can actually fight when he wants to. He walks over to me and reaches out a hand. I push his hand away and stand on my own, trying not to show how wobbly I am.

“You should really thank your Master for saving you.” He smirks.

“You’re not my master…but thank you.” I snap.

“You’re welcome, Pet.” He smiles.

“How did you know?” I ask.

“I always know where my pets are.” He grins.

“You’re not my master and I am not your pet!” I shout angrily.

“You want to be though. Since that kiss you’ve been thinking about what else we could have done. How good it would feel as I fuck you. How you would enjoy calling me Master and doing whatever you’re told.” He whispers in my ear as he steps right up to me.

“No I haven’t.” I breathe, lying as I feel my clit throb at his words.

“Yes you have. You’re thinking of that now.” He whispers, kissing lightly up my neck as he presses his body against my back. 

“Crowley.” I whisper as my head begins to spin.

He hums into my neck as he scrapes his beard over my skin. The problem is, I feel really weak. I’ve lost too much blood. I feel myself beginning to fall but before I hit the ground Crowley catches me, sweeping me into his arms. I can see him saying something with a terrified look on his face but I can’t hear anything. The world slowly fades away and my last thought is that I’ll never be with Crowley again.

 

 

I moan as I blink awake. I frown as I realise I’m in a strange bed and when I look around, I’m also in a strange room. I sit bolt upright and then notice that I don’t have any injuries. I run my hands all over my body but there isn’t a single sore spot anywhere. 

“What the hell?” I ask myself.

“Exactly.” I hear from the corner of the room.

“Crowley!” I gasp, clutching the quilt to my chest.

“Take it easy, Pet, all I did was heal you.” Crowley smirks.

“Why did you bring me here?” I ask with a frown.

“I thought if I turned up at the bunker with you unconscious and covered in blood, the boys would try to kill me before I could explain.” Crowley says, raising his eyebrow at me.

I giggle at the image in my head and he just frowns at me. I look sheepish as I realise it isn’t nice to laugh at the guy who just saved your ass. 

“I want you.” He says quietly.

“What?” I ask, shocked at his sudden vulnerability.

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you.” He says, looking at me.

“The first time you saw me, you tried to kill me.” I reply sardonically.

“But I still wished I could do something else. All this time all I could do was think about what I was missing out on. Then we kissed and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” He says huskily.

I freeze at his words. Truth be told, I haven’t stopped thinking of those kisses either. He’s really wanted me all this time? He’s saved my life more than once as well. Maybe he isn’t as bad as I’ve made myself believe. I mean, since the trials, he’s helped us and protected us. He calls Dean his bestie and even puts up with Cas and Sam.  
I climb out of the bed and walk to the end of it so I’m standing about two feet away from Crowley. He frowns at me curiously and I smile. I slowly unbutton the shirt I’m wearing and I can actually hear Crowley’s breath stop in his throat. I slide my shirt down my arms and drop it to the floor. I undo my jeans and for once, he’s speechless. I push them down and kick them off my feet. I reach up my back and unclip my bra, letting it fall to the floor. I hear Crowley gasp as he sees my bared breasts and I grin at him, toying with the waistband of my panties. He looks at my hands hungrily and bites his lip in anticipation. I slide my panties down my legs, kneeling on the floor as I do, and pulling them of my feet. I toss them to Crowley and he catches them with a shocked look on his face. 

“Do you like what you see…Master?” I sigh the last word, looking down at my knees shyly.

I don’t hear anything for a second so I look up at Crowley through my lashes, biting my lip nervously. He smirks at me and clicks his fingers, making his clothes disappear. I gasp as I see him fully naked and my clit throbs as I see how big his cock is. He walks towards me and grabs my hair, yanking my head back. I gasp at the tug but my arousal runs onto my thighs from his treatment. 

“Show your Master what he’s been missing.” Crowley demands, holding his cock towards my mouth.

I open my mouth hungrily and moan as he thrusts inside. He tastes salty and musky and I groan at the flavour he makes. He starts off with shallow thrusts, barely pushing past my lips but soon gets faster and deeper until he’s fucking my throat. He buries himself deep and waits there until I choke and gag. He pulls back out and gives me a second to get my breath back before he pushes back in. By the time he’s done my throat is raw and my eyes are streaming. 

“Stand up for your Master.” Crowley snaps, releasing my hair.

I do as he says and stand there waiting to see what comes next. He kicks my legs apart and pushes two fingers into my dripping pussy. I cry out and grasp his shoulders as my legs go weak. 

“So wet for me. You’re dripping for your Master, aren’t you? Want to please me. Feel my cock stretching you open.” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes, Master, please!” I whine, panting against his shoulder as he continues to fuck me on his fingers.

He growls into my ear and then grabs my hair again. He pulls me backwards to the bed, keeping his fingers buried deep. As we reach the end of the bed he removes his fingers, chuckling when I whimper, and spins me round so I’m facing the bed. He pushes me down by my neck so that I’m bent in half and resting my hands on the bed.

“Master’s going to fuck his pet hard, until you can’t walk, then I’m going to fuck you again and again. I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied and I’ve wrung every ounce of pleasure from your gorgeous body.” Crowley rasps.

“Yes Master! Please!” I gasp, whimpering at his words.

He grabs my hips and thrusts his cock into my pussy, making me cry out as he hits the deepest part of me. He begins to pound in and out of me, making me cry out every time his hips slap against my ass. He moves his hold so he’s gripping one of my shoulders and then he uses his other hand to slap my ass every time he buries his cock deeply inside me. I’m soon whining and sobbing from the pleasure/pain I’m feeling.  
I can feel my arousal coiling tight as I creep closer and closer to that edge. I whimper and whine as he fucks me, uses my body for pleasure which just turns me on more. 

“Please Master, I need to cum. Let me cum!” I cry out as my arms begin to weaken.

“Cum for me then, Pet, let me hear you scream.” He growls.

His words toss me over the edge and I cum, screaming his name. He doesn’t let up his pace at all and it makes my climax last for what feels like hours. My vision disappears and my upper body collapses onto the bed. Crowley’s renewed grip on my hips is the only thing that keeps my bottom half upright.  
A few thrusts later, Crowley cums too and calls my name as he does. I whine as I feel his cum cover my inner walls. His grip on my hips doesn’t change at all. When we both finish, he pulls out of me and lifts me up gently. He carries me to the head of the bed and lays me down tenderly. He lies down and wraps me in his arms. I snuggle up against him with a contented sigh. 

“I have to head home soon; the guys will worry.” I mumble.

“Let me have these few moments with me and then I’ll take you home.” He sighs.

“What do you mean, ‘these few moments’?” I ask.

“The few moments we’ll have.” He says.

“So, you’ve apparently waited so long for this and all you want is a one off?” I ask, looking at him in shock.

“I thought that’s what you’d want.” He says, looking perplexed.

“I’m not sure what I want but I do know I want to repeat this over and over again.” I smirk.

He smirks at me with his usual smug grin. We snuggle a little more and then he takes me home. I dread to think of what the guys will do if they ever found out.


End file.
